


A Tail of Time

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Monster Boyfriend, Monster x Girl, NFSW, Smut, Tiefling, male demon - Freeform, male monster, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	A Tail of Time

The tiefling’s tail was curled around your waist in the corner of the tavern. The music was loud and cups were full. You had only stepped in here for a moment to see what interesting adventurers had come through. But something caught your eye.

It was him. It was a tielfing male in the corner who was taller than most of the other people in the tavern, maybe even the town. It was him who stared you down from across the room with eyes the color of the silver jewelry you stared at it in the shop windows. It was he who leaned up from the wall and tossed long, black hair that faded to purple over his shoulder and left his party, bumping bodies with any who stepped in front of his path to get through. He had tan skin like the farmers, like your father even who came from the cities closer to the ocean.

But only then did you pull your gaze away when your friends whisked you away to the dance floor. The loud rhythm of the full band with the bard that wasn’t human shook to walls of where you kept your heart. There was a vibration in the air. This was magic.

Your girls and yourself bounced around the floors doing a jig that your parents would be ashamed of. Skirts and boots were in the air with the quickest of motions as the beat grew faster. This is not where the good girls went. Bodies flushed together as the dance floor grew wild. Hair stuck to your shoulders and face with the layer of sweat from all the action. The music seemed to evolve and shift, almost as if it was alive. The crowd swooshed in motion and more gathering in the tavern as the party seemed to be spilling from every crack and crevice.

You were pushed out of the large swell of people in an attempt to find something to drink. You stumbled from the bard’s playpen and leaned against one of the support beams to gather breath.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up, with eyes full of fire and lips parted with heavy lungs. His eyes stared down at you with a mix of curiosity and something else that made you feel warm. He nodded his head back towards the bar area in which you had originally come from. You nodded and that is how you found yourself in a dark corner away from his party and your friends. His long tail was curled around your waist with you sitting on his lap with ankles exposed from your skirts. The two of you had been whispering like school girls for so long that you had no grasp on what time it was. His name was Ozxeus Time. He is not from here. He’s an adventurer, a mind blade that fights for his group. He wishes to make something of himself someday.

You tell him of your simple life. You are a seamstress in the making. You help the best seamstress in town and am an apprentice. She teaches you runes, small spells, and other pieces of life. Your master is also a skilled blacksmith but she says that she will teach you that once she feels confident in your abilities. You tell him you are young and are unsure of this path but that’s okay. You tell him it makes your parents happy to know it is a good job for a girl. It will lead you to a husband. The tiefling, Ozxeus, laughs at this. He asks if you have an adventuring spirit.

“I don’t know!” You sigh, your fingers playing the fabric of his shirt. You can feel the hard muscle beneath your body.

“Well, you are here. This is not exactly the best place for young women to be. We are all, sadly, not good people.”

You shrug and look at him, his voice is soft to you but there’s a depth to it that you’d like to hear later. “I’ve not had many issues but I have heard the rumors. I’d like to think I am bold.”

“I believe you are.” His fingers rub circles into your thighs. “Brace enough to be seen with a tiefling in public. “

“I was raised to be blind to things like that. There are people beneath labels.”

Ozxeus smiles at this and you can see all the pointy teeth. You bite your tongue to not say anything. “You were raised well enough. “ His fingers slip beneath your skirts. You wiggle in his lap. “Do you have many suitors knocking at your door?” His touch is at your knee.

You flush but it’s dark and you hope he can’t see. You don’t know much about other races. “A few boys.”

“Just boys?” You can feel the heat against your skin as his hand travels your legs. He leans closer, whispering against your ear. “No men?”

“Maybe one but he’s new.” You whisper.

You can feel his tongue gently go up your earlobe as you shiver against him. You feel his tail beneath your skirt while his hand is now on your inner thigh. You think thoughts of your mother preaching virtue. “Is he good looking? Do you think you’d like to see more?”

You nod and glance around, the people in the tavern are more focused on the chaos in front instead of some couple hiding in the shadows. He continues to gently massage your skin. “Do you think you’d like to see how he fucks?”

Your head whips around to face him, eyes wide with shock. There’s a tickle in the back of your memory reminding you this is not where the good boys are. His fingers are gently touched your bloomers beneath. His tail is dipped between the cloth and your skin. He chuckles and Ozxeus leans forward so you’re nose to nose. “Do you think I’d be gentle and slow?” He kisses your shoulder and your back arched in reflex. “Or would I be hard and rough?”

You personally would like to not think of hard things as your lewdness began to moisten the fabric between your thighs. “Maybe slow for the first time.” Your voice is barely above silence.

His fingers falter for a moment and you look away, back at the crowd. “First time? No other time before…” His voice trailed off with a question in his tone as his lips made contact with your shoulders and the base of your throat.

“No other before.” You arched your neck.

“I’d start with your breasts then.” He murmured against your skin. You already felt your nipples rubbing against the inside of your dress. “I’d work them until you just couldn’t stand it. Then I’d kiss and lick until you practically shoved me into them. I’d rather drown in your flesh than die any other way. “ His fingers worked their way into the inside of your bloomers before touching bare skin. You jolted at first and glanced back. His eyes made contact with you while his fingers touched your slick that had leaked out and dampened your cloth. “Would you like that?” You nodded and spread your legs. “What else would you like?”

“To be touched.”

His fingers spread your lower lips open and ran one long finger down your most intimate area. You breathed in deeply and straightened your back. “Have you ever touched yourself at night?” He asked softly, finger dipping into your hole. You shook your head as he gently pumped it in and out. Ozxeus kissed on your neck while he slid his finger back out and went your bud. It was like fire licked at your skin as he began to rub it. Your hand gripped his shoulder at the pace he set. You shoved your face into his neck and stayed there, too embarrassed to say anything but not enough to pull away. It just felt too good. His hand continued to rub circles against that sensitive spot. He leaned down and kissed your temple.

“You can tell me stop whenever, do you understand that?” He asked. You nodded and wiggled more into his lap until both thighs were on each side of his hips. You kept your face hidden. He continued to rub but his tail slid between your lips and gently rubbed against your folds. You held onto him tightly as he spoke. “Anyway, I’d take you somewhere nice and quiet. You’d be sprawled out on some bed, legs spread for the first time. Then there’d be me, climbing between them to taste what no other has. I’d dig in like a man so thirsty. You’d whither against the sheets.” His tail dipped into your hole but not very deep. It mostly teased your entrance. You panted into his shirt and your legs started to shake.

His pace never quit. “Your pussy would belong to me then, my tongue would know every inch of it. Only then after you would tense up in bliss, would I even think of taking you. You’d have to ask me for it. I may just spend all my time with my head between your thighs. You’d have to drag me up and then I’d take you. We’d go all night, nice and slow. I’d have you in the spot between satisfaction and plummeting into just hot desire. You’d shake all night. People would be banging on ceilings and floors to quiet us down. “

You tensed up hard with something that felt like a small explosion in your body. His free arms brought you close to him to hold tight as you shook like a leaf. You closed your eyes as you pulsed all over. It felt so good. You felt dizzy. His tail and other hand left you. You heard a slurping soon so you had to open your eyes very briefly to look at him. His long tongue was out of his mouth as he licked his fingers, sucking any and all juices from there. He made eye contact with you. There was a hint of a smile.

You’d never forget the name of Ozxeus Time.


End file.
